Yugi and Veemon's Adventures of Gumby: The Movie Transcript
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme (Season 2) Recap - Quest for Camelot Prologue: A New Mission to Toyland Opening Credits/The Digi-Squad and Duelists Meets Pokey/The Search for Gumby/Meeting Noddy and his Friends/A Little Fire Alarm for Laziness/ The episode with a black background when we hear multiple voices communicating which then shows us outer space where the credits appear zooming in to stop a Premavision production Gumby 1 written by Art and Gloria Clokey music score by Jerry Gerber editor: Lynn Stevenson associate producer: Kevin Reher produced by Art and Gloria Clokey director: Art Clokey After the credits, we cut to a large TV set on the moon where the intro for the Gumby series from the 1960's were finishing with Gumby himself and his friend Pokey in it. Pokey: Nuts, I thought he wanted to land here. Prickle and Goo Crash into Pokey/Defusing Pokey, Goo and Prickle in the Hospital/The Disney Villains Assigns the Toy Goblins Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 "We Found Gumby!"/"All Aboard for the Farm!"/"The EZ Lone Company's Taking Our Farms!"/Gumby and the Clayboys' Rehearsal A Real Pearl Discovered/Gumby and the Clayboy's Concert in the Park/Lord Dragaunus's Suggestion for Phase 1/Meeting the Banana Splits in the Cafe/Lowbelly's Capture and Robotic Impostor Creation Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Lucky Claybert's Suggestion/Lowbelly's Refusal to The Blockheads' Music/The Villains' Change of Plans/We're the Banana Splits Back at the cafe in the farm book, Gumby and his friends, the Banana Splits, Noddy, Big Ears and Tessie from another Toyland along with the Digi-Squad in their in-training form (except for Patamon, Gatomon, Terriermon, Lopmon) and the duelists from Domino City were given ice cream sundaes, banana splits, cookies and milkshakes by the robot waiter and his assistant, Fleegle's wish-granting robot Mildred. But it wasn't lucky for Prickle when the robot waiter spills all the milkshake on the table before passing the empty glass to him, prompting the yellow clay dinosaur to get annoyed. Prickle (slapping the robot waiter's arm away): Here, waiter! Take this back, and bring me another thick shake. And get your circuits fixed before you make another mess. Fleegle: Drooper: Gosh, Fleeg. Yusei: Tristan: Patamon: Gumby: DemiVeemon: Hey! Back outside, the Blockheads and the Goblins return and place the robot imposter of Lowbelly on which they create as a duplication in Gumby's car. And before Gumby, his friends or anybody else could caught them doing more devious deeds in the act, they drove away. Inside the cafe... Gumby (taking the cookie): Fatbuckle: Here, Prickle. He brought you a new shake. Joey: Fatbuckle's right. That robot has his circuits fixed after almost all of his mistakes. Prickle: It's about time. I thought this piece of junk would never come back. The robot waiter pick up the glass of milkshake, slaps Prickle and pours that creamy beverage on his face just to teach him never to insult him again, prompting the rest of the Clay gang, the Bananas and our heroes to laugh at the yellow clay dinosaur in amusement. Professor Kapp Terriermon: If Pokey and Prickle eats it all... In an instant, Terriermon took a deep breath and inflates his cheeks and body to show how Pokey and Prickle will look like from eating so much, making DemiVeemon become amazed and laugh. Gumby Signs Up for TV Debut/The Stolen Clayboys and More Robots, Plus Extra Trouble/The Robots' Concert/Tara and Ginger Escapes/Gumby Robot in Action Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 The Wrong Book/"That's Not Gumby, It's A Robot!"/Stopping the Blockheads and the Goblins/Rescuing Lowbelly, Gumby and the Clayboys/Clayboys Melted The Blockhead, the Goblins and the Saurians Strike Back/Gumby, Veemon, Gatomon and Yugi On A Rescue Mission/Camelot/Battle in the Castle/Next Book: Outer Space Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #6